The present invention relates to a method for providing an event message indicative of an imminent event for a vehicle, to a corresponding device, as well as to a corresponding computer program product.
Methods are available for providing an event message indicative of an imminent event for a vehicle, where information from sensors of the vehicle may be used to check the plausibility of the event message.